


Stealth Strike Pt. 2

by MorgiSchmorgi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Kink, Clonecest, Dream Sequence, Fat fetish, Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Medical Procedures, Rapid weight gain, Rare Pairings, Teasing, Weight Gain, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorgiSchmorgi/pseuds/MorgiSchmorgi
Summary: Rex has a dream about gaining weight due to a recent real life event where he realized he has gotten a bit larger over the years.(Based on Star Wars Rebels Season 2 Episode 9 - "Stealth Strike".)





	Stealth Strike Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out (and sorry) to my pal for editing & beta reading this.  
> If you have constructive criticism, please be nice about it since I am so embarrassed of this I nearly didn't post it. The only reason it is getting posted is for other Star Wars WG fans.

Jedi-in-training Ezra Bridger and Phoenix Squadron Commander Jun Sato of the Rebel Alliance travel to the Del Zennis system in Sato’s CR90 corvette _Liberator_ in search of a rebel patrol party that went missing recently. Their ship is suddenly captured by a new large Imperial ship using a gravity well strong enough to pull a ship out of hyperspace, which it did does to Ezra and Commander Sato. Sato attempted to send out a distress signal with this information to fellow Phoenix Squadron members, the _Ghost_ crew, in the small window he still has for communicating so they can come to their rescue. He manages to send out a partial transmission before the Imperials jam their ship’s communication. The _Ghost_ managed to pick up the call and Captain Hera Syndulla commands that a crew member and Jedi, Kanan Jarrus, embark on a rescue mission with the former Captain of the Galactic Republic’s 501st Legion, an old clone named Rex, because he knows essential military information and how to blend in with Stormtroopers. Kanan distrusts clones after the gruesome purging of the Jedi due to Order 66, so thinks this is a bad idea, but reluctantly follows her orders.

“Look, for the record, this wasn’t my idea.” Kanan stated after leaving the _Ghost _’s ‘living’ room to see Rex inspecting his blasters while facing away and standing in front of the ship’s boarding ramp.__

____

____

“Just try to act like a professional.” Rex replied.

“What if you get in there and forget whose side you’re on?” Kanan accused.

Rex turns around to face Kanan now. “I would never be on their side, or wear their junk armor!”

Then, Zeb waltzes in dragging two knocked out troopers by the scruff. “Here are your new disguises!” He announces as he walked up the ship’s ramp. Ironic.

He dropped Rex’s trooper onto the floor, who grunted but didn’t move to get himself up. Rex approached the body and picked up the helmet, looking into its visor.

“Ugh, perfect,” he grumbled.

⁞

“This garbage is nothing like clone armor,” Rex complained as he tries futilely to adjust the plastoid composite plate on his unfortunately larger butt as the two of them leave the _Ghost_.

“Looks a little tight on ya, old man,” Kanan teased when he noticed him struggling to fit.

“Yeah? Well at least I know how to wear it!” Rex retorted, reaching out a hand to move Kanan’s askew right shoulder pad into place. They take a stolen Imperial _Sentinel_ -class shuttle to the system the _Liberator_ was last known to be at after receiving instructions about their mission from Hera. A short astromech droid named Chopper, who was also disguised as an Imperial communications droid with a sleek black and red paint job, joins them for the mission and they leave hyperspace to find a large Imperial Indictor ship sitting in clear view.

“Uh-oh,” said Kanan and Chopper makes a quick _boop_. The Indictor contacts their shuttle.

“Shuttle S-257, this is a restricted area.” A male voice said through the dashboard’s speaker.

“Copy that sir. Boy are we glad to see you. We have a 157, repeat a 157.” Rex lied to the Imperial, confounding Kanan with the code-speak.

“You are not cleared. This is a 675 Test Zone and off-limits to you S-257.”

“Well, if we don’t get some help soon, we’re gonna have a 3376 on our hands. I don’t think you’re gonna want a 3376 off your starboard side now would ya sir?”

“Shuttle S-257, requesting your emergency access code.”

“Copy that sir. Priority Protocol seven-ten-niner-five . . .” Rex relayed the code to the navy personnel on the other end while Kanan leans back to whisper to Chopper.

“Ugh, this is the stuff I can’t stand. Protocol nonsense.” He admitted with disgust.

“Standby for code check.” The navy officer said before going quiet on his end. Rex turned to Kanan.

“Cody and I practically invented these emergency protocols back in the Clone War. Trust me, the codes are good.” He explained, smiling at the memories. Kanan made an annoyed noise. Their shuttle flew closer to the hangar bay of the Interdictor.

“Copy Shuttle S-257, you are clear to proceed . . .” The Imperial began and Kanan jerked with surprise that the code actually worked. Rex sent him a smug smile. “. . . On heading one-five-niner-nine to Hangar 11.”

“Thank you sir.” Rex replied into the dashboard’s mic then turned to Kanan again. “See? They don’t suspect a thing.” Once landed, the two put their Stormtrooper helmets on to complete their disguise.

“Well, all set?” Rex asked Kanan.

“I guess,” The shuttle let down its boarding ramp with a hiss while Rex is wiggling to try to get comfortable in his tight set of armor. “This must be like old times.”

“Heh, just follow my lead and you’ll be okay.” He brushed off Kanan’s weak jab as they exit the ship with Chopper rolling at their heels.

“No, you follow my lead.” Kanan argues. They passed a pair of Stormtroopers guarding the door the leads out of the hangar bay after Kanan used a Jedi mind trick on them.

“Not bad, I’ve seen better,” Rex teases Kanan, referring to other Jedi he’s known when they are out of earshot of those guards.

“Huh? Maybe I’ll practice on you sometime.” Kanan insults back. When they reach an intersection of the ship, he turns to the droid and says “Chopper, plug in and find Ezra and the crew.” The astromech rolls over to the closet port and uses his front arm to connect to it. He didn’t even need 5 seconds to get the information he was looking for and relayed it to Kanan via bleeping in binary.

“Transferring them to a secure cell?” Kanan sighed. “That means they know who he is. Let’s go!” The three of them pick up their pace to a brisk walk, worried they would be moving too slowly to rescue their allies otherwise. They arrived at an elevator and Rex pressed the button to open the door for them.

“Hurry up,” Kanan hissed as he entered after him and Chopper. “Hurry up, hit the button!”

“W-which button? I don’t know where it is!” Rex stuttered in confusion, looking at the wall where the control panel was. He just hit a button at the top hoping it was the correct choice. An Imperial officer entered the elevator with them then. “Oh no,” Rex whispered to himself. Then the door closed automatically.

The officer stole a glance at Rex and commented, “Your armor appears to be a little tight, trooper.” Both Kanan and Rex laughed; Rex nervously.

“I’ll tighten your face, I tell ya . . .” Rex grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?” The officer snapped.

“Possible hypersickness! Uh, I’m taking 565 here on, um, to do 5-7 . . .” Kanan lied quickly.

“The commissary? That’s the last place I’d take him.” The officer said with a laugh before the elevator stopped and the door opened, letting him out. Rex wanted to strangle the man but didn’t. He grumbled his desire to Kanan while the door closed again.

“Yes, I know. Only I’m allowed to call you fat.” He replied mischievously.

“What?” Rex asked, appalled. Suddenly, the door opened and they were in the commissary. There were a few officers who were currently off-duty milling about, chatting to each other and eating and another pair of Stormtroopers standing guard at a door leading into the ship’s kitchen. Kanan led him to the counter where an Imperial protocol droid was stationed to take orders and credits from purchases like a cashier. The droid greeted them and asked what they would like to be served.

“Ah yes, I would like to order an Endorian chicken noodle soup and a large soda and a bottle of water please.” Kanan said to the droid who then placed the order and told the Jedi his total.

“What are you doing? We’re on a mission!” Rex reminded him.

“You need soup. You’re sick, remember?”

“Sick? What are you—People are counting on us!” Rex exclaimed in disbelief.

“Oh shush, everyone’s gonna be fine,” Kanan paid and collected the tray with a large heavy bowl of yellow broth-y soup, a cup of brown bubbling soda and a bottle of water which was apparently bottled on Lothal according to the label. The time it took to prepare the meal was surprisingly short. They sat at a nearby table before Kanan scooped up a chunk of poultry and a short but thick noodle and a spoonful of softly steaming broth with the provided utensil and presented it to Rex’s mouth, head now uncovered by his helmet.

“Did you hit your head while I wasn’t looking or something?” Rex asked, wary, and refusing to take the food.

“No. What’s wrong with you, tubby? We all need to be feeling our best before we go into battle.” Kanan replied.

“Don’t call me tha—” Rex nearly choked when Kanan shoved the spoon in his mouth unexpectedly. 

“Don’t worry, okay? There’s no one around to watch.” And sure enough, when he looked around there was no one. Where did the Imperials go? Even Chopper and the protocol droid-turned-cashier were missing. Kanan let Rex hold onto the spoon’s handle on his own before he opened his bottle of water and took a swig of it, putting a straw into the cup of soda, also provided by the commissary, and turning it to Rex to signify the drink was for him. He also took off his helmet.

Rex was thoroughly confused and couldn’t think straight. When he swallowed the food, Kanan took the spoon back and continued to feed him spoonfuls of the soup without resistance. Over the course of the meal, the mouthfuls seemed to be getting harder to put in his mouth, like they were getting bigger. But that couldn’t be possible right? Rex was just imagining things.

After all the noodles and meat had disappeared down Rex’s gullet, Kanan picked up the bowl with both hands and put the rim to Rex’s lips and tipped it forward, making him drink the remaining broth until the large bowl was empty. He then encouraged him to finish the drink, which he did. The meal was big enough to make Rex’s stomach ache gently with the sign of fullness. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this feeling, if ever. The carbonated beverage spawned bubbles in his stomach which made him feel even fuller.

To his horror, Rex looked down at himself to see that his belly was visibly larger and expanding! In fact, his entire body was slowly growing out of the tight Stormtrooper armor he wore while it groaned. The black body glove started to ooze out of the gaps between shiny white plastoid pieces and the sharp edges stabbed Rex’s adipose like knives. The uncomfortableness he felt earlier was nothing to this kind of constriction! Despite himself and what he thinks he should be feeling, Rex loudly groaned in a strange combined feeling of pleasure and pain. His body inflated with fat to the point that some of the armor began snapping off! Kanan looked on with elation while still sipping his water on the other end of the table.

The abdominal plate on his torso was first to break by being pried open by his swelling belly, followed by the utility belt popping open when the abdominal plate had nowhere else to go, then his thickening thighs split more of the armor open letting the black-covered fatty flesh escape. His arms filled with fat, breaking the plastoid there too. After a small struggle, just in time to watch as his pecs pushed away the pectoral plate, proudly presenting themselves as two round black-covered mounds. The nipples were pert and pressing furiously against the stretched tight fabric in an astonishing display of betrayal. The sinful sensation of the body glove’s fabric sliding over them made Rex bite into his bottom lip.

Not even all of the white plates were ruined before the black skintight body glove ripped audibly at his expansive flanks. Kanan stood over the table to watch as Rex’s butt and hips extended far enough to look like they were consuming the bench he sat on, rapidly shredding the body glove. As he grew, the remaining white plastoid pieces just fell off like meat off a well-cooked bone and his new giant belly pressed painfully into the table. Finally, the bench snapped and crumbled beneath his immense weight and Rex fell heavily onto the floor with a meaty full-body jiggle. He was completely naked now and Rex closed his eyes tightly in a hopeless attempt to feel less humiliated.

⁞

“You can open your eyes now,” A man’s voice said once it was quiet. Reluctantly, Rex opened his eyes to find himself in a private room in a medbay like the ones he and his brothers used on _Venator_ -class Star Destroyers back during the Clone War. He also found that he was standing now, on a pedestal-like platform, but still immensely fat, much to his chagrin. He tried to futilely cover himself up with plush arms before looking up to realize the other man was his clone brother and 501st Legion medic Kix.

“Suddenly shy now?” Kix inquired when he looked at him, laughing light-heartedly at Rex’s display. He walked away from the nearby countertop towards Rex and stopped when he was in close proximity to him at the foot of the platform. Reassuringly, he told him, “It’s okay, you know me.”

They appeared to be in the middle of his corps’ annual physical. Kix placed his hands onto Rex’s warm malleable belly which made Rex inhale sharply. _Stars_ , his hands were cold! But he let him stay there until the coldness melted away like ice until their temperature was the same as Rex’s body.

They made eye contact with each other as Kix let a hand migrate south to cup his balls.

If it weren’t with someone as familiar as his brother, Rex wouldn’t have felt the mutual intimacy.

Kix’s free hand gently rubbed small circles into his globular belly and he laid his head onto it then closed his eyes for a moment while feeling his testicles and Rex let his own hands travel upward to feel his own newly-grown breasts. Afterward he stood up straight and placed his lower hand back onto Rex’s belly.

“When was the last time you saw your penis?” Kix asked in a professional voice, looking up at him.

Rex didn’t answer because he couldn’t answer. He didn’t know why.

Kix’s hands moved under his bottommost belly roll to wiggle his fingers in between it and his full thighs. He lifted the ample fat and it drooped softly around his fingers and palm. Kix stole a look at his member which was standing erect. He made a short hum before moving his left arm to leverage more fat so he could use his right hand to wrap around the base of his shaft which caused Rex to gasp softly and lean his head back in ecstasy.

⁞

The next thing Rex sees when his eyes open again is the ceiling.

But it’s a different ceiling than the medbay’s.

Sleepily, he rubs a wrist on his eyes to try to focus them and realizes he’s on Chopper Base on Atollon.

Looking down, he notices his naked body with drooling morning wood and his other hand rubbing his much smaller, but still soft, belly. He blushes at the thought that he found that wild dream featuring his friends Kanan and Kix to be sexually appealing. It was some sort of mash-up of two real-life memories the clone captain had. The day the Phoenix Squadron successfully rescued their commander and destroyed the Empire’s newest weapon and Kanan learned that clones weren’t all that bad, despite he and Rex’s bickering all day, and one of many of the 501st Legion’s annual physicals, starring Kix as his inspector because he almost always was.

The memories make him sentimental for a bit while lying on his cot. He thinks about how big he’s gotten since his heyday as a clone captain, feeling the doughy softness on his abdomen, pecs, and inner thighs. He rolls to his side slowly so he can reach back to squeeze one of his own butt cheeks.

Ever since that mission, Rex occasionally has random musings about his body that make his dick twitch, thinking about his size making him blush even redder.

The darkness of the room makes him wonder what time it is right now.


End file.
